


【GGad】Avenseguim：Love, Death and Robot（5）

by Ajune_Liang



Category: FB - Fandom, GGAD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang





	【GGad】Avenseguim：Love, Death and Robot（5）

真正的死亡是在这个世界上再没有一个人能够记得你，但我还记得，所以你永远不会真正地死去。

他打开了密闭的盒子，一个红发仿生人闭着眼睛静静地躺在里面，像朵从温室里新鲜采摘的玫瑰，那是他的失而复得。

他将垂在颊边的红发别到耳后，手指摸索到那个隐藏在耳后的启动装置，装置识别到他的指纹，面前浓密的眼睫毛在轻轻扇动，缓缓睁开了双眼，蓝色双眸平静如湖水，与石榴红的短发交相映衬。

额侧的圆形信号灯亮起一圈蓝，仿生人正在识别着出现在他眼前的第一个人，他茫然地眨着眼睛，系统还在待机状态，声音是唤醒意识最有效的办法。

“阿不思。”

主人赐予的名字往空洞的躯壳里注入灵魂，机械眨动的眼睛被赋予了灵气，扑闪着像蝴蝶在扇动翅膀，男孩的朱唇微张，他用食指将男孩快要脱口而出的称呼堵在嘴边，他不需要那古板的称谓。

“嘘……不必叫我主人，我的名字叫盖勒特•格林德沃，你可以像以前一样叫我盖尔。”  
男孩的记忆仍像一张白纸，执笔人是他，这是落在白纸上的第一个记号。

“格林德沃先生。”

阿不思感觉很疑惑为什么面前的男人会皱着眉头，他看起来并不满意自己的回答。

“阿不思，你可以叫我盖尔。”

盖尔这个名字并不在姓名信息之列，喉咙在与大脑作斗争，像是婴儿的牙牙学语，他寻找到了一个最相像的。

“盖……盖勒特”

男孩脆生生的声音像百灵鸟的第一声啼鸣，格林德沃知道那已经是他能够做到的极限了。他相信阿不思是个学习能力超强的人，这在哪一个时空都不会是例外，时间还长，很多事情还可以教。

“盖尔可以留到别的时候再叫。”

阿不思还不知道那意味着什么，只是侧着头看着他，像一只温顺的小动物。阿不思抬起脚尖将要迈出步伐，他张开手臂将玫瑰味的男孩拥进了怀里。

他的笼中鸟，他的永生花，他会用最昂贵的金子去装潢，用最新鲜的露水去浇灌，他要让十八岁的阿不思永远属于自己。

男孩一点也不怕生，柔软的少年带着暖烘烘的温度钻进了他的被窝，让他在洗漱之后就收获一个充满热度的被褥。男孩安稳地枕在他胸前，石榴红发在他的心口点燃了早已熄灭的灰烬，火又重新燃起了。

他买了一盒柠檬雪宝，其实他并不喜欢吃甜食，更加不喜欢柠檬雪宝，只是这让他记起曾经那个柠檬雪宝味的亲吻，后来那颗糖果连同阿不思•邓布利多一起被他据为己有，坚硬的糖衣在口中融化，他在阿不思身上落下很多个柠檬味的吻，浓稠酸甜的浆汁在唇齿间流连，它们与阿不思一样，最后的结局都是被他吞食入腹。

男孩只是安静地坐在他的大腿上，但额边的信号灯暴露了他，阿不思显然被彩色的包装纸吸引住了眼球，信号灯在闪烁，脑内的系统让他瞬间识别出这是一种夹心硬糖，柠檬味的，连制作用料和制作方法都显示得一清二楚，但他却下意识地咂吧着嘴巴，一串混乱的代码从中枢系统里蹦出：硬糖咬开真的会有夹心吗？柠檬是酸的，那么酸又是一种什么味道呢？

格林德沃将剥好的柠檬雪宝递到阿不思的嘴边，男孩顺从地将糖果从他的手中叼走，他本应将糖果含在嘴里等待它缓慢融化，但他一口就咬开了坚硬的糖衣，流出的酸涩柠檬汁在味蕾炸开，他被酸得抿着嘴巴眯上了眼睛，一串微妙的电波传入中枢在系统做下记号。

“喜欢吗？”

喜欢？什么是喜欢？系统告诉他那是一种人类特有的情感，喜欢一个人或者一样东西的时候会感觉胃里好像有千百只小蝴蝶在翩翩起舞，一张嘴就快要飞出来一般，整个人都沉浸在一种酥麻微醺的情感中，但胃里怎么会有蝴蝶呢？

从盖尔面部表情的分析来看，他理应喜欢，所以他乖巧地点了点头，显然他做出了一个正确的选择，因为盖尔看起来对他的回答十分满意，他给了自己一个奖励，伸出舌尖来分担他嘴中的酸涩。

津液将他口中的柠檬味搅拌冲谈，他开始从酸味中感受到甜。他可能真的偏爱甜食，酸酸的柠檬汁到了格林德沃的嘴里就化作甜，他的舌尖下意识地去搜寻。

阿不思的主动让格林德沃感到狂喜，让他再次回忆起树荫下和红发恋人对于一颗破碎柠檬雪宝的幼稚争夺，看上去他们的角色像是对调过来，其实不然，阿不思仍然像一只调皮的小鹿一样闯入将他的心率撞得一团糟，只是这次不用循循善诱，猎物主动朝他扑来。

所谓观念尚未成型，尚未来得及被任何道德与伦理束缚，只是简单地追求脑内电波的快活频率来向他索求亲吻，将自己的思想作为养料浇灌，它会长成你想要的模样。

阿不思只穿着他的一件白衬衣，套在身上有些过于宽大，这让他的手掌轻易就能从衣服下摆入侵。指尖顺着脊背向上，凸起的脊椎骨让他想起接骨木魔杖的触感，阿不思额边的信号灯变成了橘色。

“好好叼住它，没有我的允许不许松口，听懂了吗？”

阿不思听话地叼住白衬衣的下摆，被布料堵住的嘴巴只能发出模糊不清的应答，这是从所未有的顺从。他印象中的阿不思总是过于保守，在炎热的夏日里也不厌其烦地穿着小马甲，无论何时都穿着整齐，总喜欢将自己的欲求藏在心里，偏去相信那个被钉在十字架上的倒霉家伙，总想做个圣人。

格林德沃则一向忠于自己的欲望，想要的就要得到，更何况这次的线就牵在他的手上，他能掌控一切，包括阿不思的选择。他可以将原来偏离理想的轨道走向拨正，干扰项被排除，他甚至能将选项减少成有且仅有一个，把答案变成了唯一，变成他最想听到的那一个——“我会永远跟你在一起。”

胸前的红缨被啃咬到红肿，快感电波让他的信号灯疯狂闪烁，他不解为何盖勒特偏爱他的右乳，他挺起胸膛将左边被冷落的果实送到对方的嘴边。

明明纯洁得像个孩子，但身体却淫荡得像个婊子。或者这才是阿不思邓布利多真实的模样，格林德沃恶劣地想。

他不去理会过多的快感是否会让阿不思的大脑过载，他知道阿不思是快乐的，前端源源不断溢出的粘液就是最好的证明，他用舌头去宠爱他诚实的乖男孩。

阿不思的双腿就架在他的肩膀上，他甚至不敢过分地夹紧，只用脚后跟在他的背上磨蹭。信号灯闪烁的频率加快，他主动将前端送进紧致温热的喉咙，格林德沃接纳了他的一切。

“喜欢吗？”

格林德沃又问他，他还沉浸在高潮的余韵中感受着从下半身传来的酥麻，这更像是被蚂蚁啃咬而不是蝴蝶将要飞出，那这也算是喜欢吗？

让主人获得最好的使用体验是仿生人诞生的宗旨，系统替他做出了选择，他点了点头。格林德沃以一个吻作为奖励，他第一次尝到了自己的味道。

他的男孩学习得很快，第二天早晨他就验收了阿不思的学习成果。

阿不思开始是从床脚的被单钻入，给温暖的被窝带入了一丝凉气，格林德沃并没有苏醒，他只是翻了个身仰躺着。他随时都在检测格林德沃身体的各项指标，心跳正常，血糖有些低，这意味着他会有很大的起床气。呼吸有些急促，下半身的体温有所上升，体征与昨天的他有87%的相似度，分析结果显示格林德沃正在被一种称为晨勃的生理现象所困扰，他有义务为主人排解一切烦恼。

床垫因为他的重量而下陷，他生怕惊醒对方小心翼翼地倾身向前，布料被半勃的欲望顶起一小部分，鼻尖靠近热源细嗅，脑中那个名为盖勒特•格林德沃的档案中又增添了一份资料，他还想要记录更多，比如尺寸和形状……

手是最直接的测量工具，格林德沃身上的睡袍本来就因为睡姿而变得松散，他轻轻一拨就窥见半勃的炽热潜藏在耻毛中。指腹贴着微微凸起的青筋，血液在指尖下充满生命里地汩汩流动。沉甸甸的炙热被他握在掌心感受着它的不断升温，触感和重量……一样样的数据被载入大脑资料库，但巨物尚未全然苏醒，他需要进一步的数据收集。

舌头是身体最柔软的部位，也是最准确的度量尺。大脑中在回放昨天格林德沃对他做的一切有模有样地模仿着。

其实格林德沃在阿不思掀开被子的那一瞬间就醒了，多年来的习惯导致他非常浅眠。腿间的晨勃反应对他来说是平常，从前外人常会猜测黑魔王格林德沃拥有无数秘密情人，他身边的文达•罗齐尔是最经常被议论的那一个，但实际上他比任何人都要自制，又或者说他不愿将就。

舌苔贴上茎身向上舔舐，阿不思停顿了数秒，格林德沃猜测他肯定是用舌尖去舔上唇将他好好品味。前端被包裹在口腔让他如坐云端，大腿根小幅度地抽搐，阿不思吸得用心并没有注意到他的动作，将舌尖勾起的前液全部吞入喉咙。手掌中的欲望在膨胀，硬邦邦地杵在他的手心，热度快要烫伤他的舌头，落得满嘴腥咸。

手指穿过发间让阿不思的呼吸一滞，他的嘴里还含着勃起的硬挺，本来昏暗的被窝让他倍感安全，但眼前的被子被掀开，阳光将他所做的一切在格林德沃面前照清。

糟糕，格林德沃还是被他吵醒了，从刚被收集的体液分析来看他的血糖还是很低，他一定会惩罚自己的擅作主张。他往后一缩，炽热将要从唇间滑出，一股来自头顶的压力向他传来，顿时被迫将硬挺吞入地更深了，身体的构造让他可以完全避免喉咙的反射性呕吐，前端戳进了紧实的喉间，他听见了格林德沃的嘶声。

阿不思不知道格林德沃用了些力度撕扯他的头发这算不算得上是惩罚，如果是的话他觉得格林德沃倒是一个宽容的主人。

他将白浊一滴不剩地吞下，心满意足地舔舐嘴唇，让系统将分析数据录入。他还不忘给格林德沃留下一个吻，与他对自己做过的如出一辙。

格林德沃用拇指擦了擦他的嘴角，问道：“喜欢吗？”

仿生人毫不犹豫：“喜欢。”

他们在纽蒙迦德的最高层，男孩餍足地躺在他的怀里和他一起沐浴着清晨的阳光。街上的鲜血已经被清洗干净，额边有无信号灯成为排除异己最好的标识，现在人类才是那个特殊的存在。

格林德沃卷起男孩的一撮头发把玩。新的秩序已经建立，新的世界已经成型，他的男孩不会再受到任何伤害，他们终于可以永远在一起。

他眯着眼睛看着窗外的太阳像是不断在向自己靠近，他以为是高潮后出现的幻象，但视线范围里一团金光的确在不断地放大。太阳不可能陨落，那向他袭来的究竟是什么？

金光离自己越来越近，中心仿佛有一团火焰在跃动，紧接着他听到了一声啼鸣，火焰显现出翅膀的形状——是凤凰！

金光消失了，他堕进了一片黑暗中，周遭的一切，包括阿不思在内全都消失了。失去光明前他瞥见了今天的日期，与他来到这个世界的时候是同一天，不过时间已经过去了三个月，难道……？

他彻底失去了意识，等待着他的是未知。


End file.
